Los siete pecados
by Bren-chanSOAD
Summary: Cuando a Sakura Haruno le ofrecen un contrato con el Demonio para mejorar su vida y quedarse con un pecado capital solo para ella... ¿Aceptará? ¿Descubrirá algo más detrás de aquel demoníaco trato?
1. Prólogo

**Los siete pecados**

**Prólogo**

Yo era una chica común.

Bueno, en realidad no.

Yo era lo que se denomina la "santita" del curso, tal vez del colegio.

Nunca había mentido, ni me había escapado de mi casa, ni desobedecido a mis padres ni una sola vez en mi vida.

Nunca había hecho nada, nunca había tomado nada de alcohol, ni participado de los juegos populares a esa época de la adolescencia, en los plenos y grandiosos 16 años de edad.

No usaba ropa que fuera corta, ni shorts, y nunca había ido a ninguna fiesta a las que iban las chicas de mi edad. Para cerrar todo, y que comprendan la gravedad de mi "santidad", a esa edad no había dado mi primer beso.

Cualquiera podría decir: "¡No hacías nada!" y tendrían toda la razón.

Pero, todo cambió un día que desde el principio fue diferente a todos los demás.

Era un espectacular primer día de vacaciones. Desperté porque la luz del sol me estaba dando de lleno en la cara y me molestaba de sobremanera.

Quise maldecir…pero no me sabía ningún buen insulto ya que nunca los había dicho y no tenía planeado hacerlo, o eso había pensado.

Ya totalmente despierta me reté a mi misma por haber pensado en decir algún insulto, pero una vocecita me contestó desde mi cabeza: _"¿Por decir una maldita mala palabra? ¡Hay por favor, si que eres ñoña amiga!" _ Pensé que era mi conciencia y se lo pregunté: "¿Eres mi conciencia?" Ella me respondió, con voz furiosa: _"¿Esa zorra? No, gracias a Dios…o a quien sea, soy tu hermosa y carismática Inner, un alter ego."_ Quedé con cara rara y pensé que me había vuelto loca por escuchar esa vocecita en mi cabeza. La oí reír y decirme: _"Tranquila, no te molestaré casi nada. Solamente te comentaré cuando estés medio indecisa y te mostraré el punto de vista de tu verdadera yo." _Asentí una vez y ya no la escuché más.

Bajé a desayunar y me encontré una nota de mis padres: "Cariño, lamentamos no poder salir contigo hoy. Ya sé que lo prometimos esta vez pero no tuvimos tiempo cielo. No nos esperes para cenar, hay comida en el refrigerador y si quieres puedes salir a comer con tus amigas o salir a dormir a la casa de alguna de ellas. Te amamos mucho. Mamá y Papá."

De nuevo, me habían dejado. La esperanza de que alguna vez cumplieran sus promesas cada vez se hacían más pequeñas e inciertas.

Me prometían cielo y tierra y me pedían esfuerzo y estudio para poder pasar tiempo conmigo y, aunque yo hacía todo lo que estaba en mis manos por poder cumplir sus condiciones, ellos nunca cumplían lo que me prometían y para lo que yo me quemaba las pestañas estudiando y siendo la mejor de todo el curso solamente para que me dejaran abandonada en las ocasiones en las cuales sus promesas se iban por la cañería.

Uff...Si, mi vida es una mierda.

Me senté en la mesa y apoyé mi cabeza sobre mis brazos. Lloré un poquito, pero sabía que cualquier lágrima que dejara escapar por ellos sería en vano. Me quedé profundamente dormida.

Me desperté con un fuerte dolor de estómago por el hambre. Aún con la cabeza entre los brazos, escuché el sonido de mi panza…y una risa de hombre.

Elevé mi cabeza rápidamente y me encontré con un hermoso espécimen del sexo masculino frente a mí. Cabello un tanto desordenado, color plateado y ojos de un color indescifrable, aunque solo uno de ellos de veía, mientras que el otro estaba tapado por una especie de máscara, que también cubría su boca. Aún así pude vislumbrar la forma de una sonrisa socarrona.

-Hola Sakura.-saludó de forma muy paciente, como quien está hablando con un niño pequeño. Lo lamento. Olvidé presentarme. Soy Sakura Haruno, la hija del importante empresario discográfico Tenma Haruno y la diseñadora Aya Okami. Cabello exótico color rosa palo y ojos verde jade. Volvamos a la historia.

-Etto… ¿Usted quién es?-pregunté nerviosa. A pesar de la alarma de tener a esa persona en mi casa, también sentía como que no me iba a hacer daño, como que venía en una especie de son de paz.

-Bueno Saku, tengo muchísimos nombres. El de este cuerpo es Kakashi, pero mi nombre mas conocido es…Lucifer.-me quedé como en shock un momento, pero mi parte racional pensó que eso no podría ser. Pero sentía que me estaba diciendo la pura verdad.

-¿C-cómo es q-que usted est-está aquí?-pregunté tímidamente. Bueno, comprendan, no todos los días te encuentras con el mismísimo Rey del Averno.

-Bueno, es que quiero ofrecerte un trato, niña.-el atractivo "hombre" se acercó a ella.-Tú, querida muchacha…estás yendo por el camino de la santidad y eso es algo que no me puedo dar el lujo de permitir. Por lo cual te ofrezco mostrarte los siete pecados capitales, personificados por siete personas diferentes. Tú te puedes quedar con uno de ellos, para siempre, y será tuyo a cambio de que cambies de actitud y seas la adolescente normal que todos son a tu edad. Si no te gusta ninguno de esos pecados, te tendré que disuadir de la manera difícil. Así que… ¿Qué dices?

Lo pensé seriamente. Ser buena no me convenía de nada y realmente ya me estaba aburriendo. Y bueno, no me hacía mal probar y bueno…

-Pero tú me garantizas que ninguno de esos pecados podrá hacerme daño y que si yo elijo uno tengo derecho a mandarlo. Cuando necesite algo de ti te llamo y tú tienes el deber de venir. Si quieres una santa menos, luego seguiremos hablando, porque no te será muy fácil sacarme de la vía en la que llevo casi 17 años encausada.-le reté. Sabía que él era muy poderoso, pero no me iba a tener tan fácilmente. El supuesto Kakashi sonrió socarronamente y por un momento me pareció como que tenía un as bajo la manga para hacerme caer redondita, pero lo descarté automáticamente.

-Está bien. Lo haré Saku-chan. Ahorita te daré un pequeño colgante que de dirá quien será tu visitante de ese día. Pararé el tiempo por ocho días para que puedas ver a todos los pecados capitales y el último para que decidas con cual te quedas.-me abrochó alrededor de mi cuello un hermoso colgante con una piedra negra.-Bueno. Te dejaré el resto del día para que lo pases como gustes. El primero que te visitará lo verás a las diez de la mañana…Aunque, si quieres un concejo…Mejor almuerza tranquila sin esperar visitas.

Y así, sin más, desapareció. Y así comenzó mi recorrido por los siete pecados capitales.


	2. Capítulo 1: La Pereza

_**¡Holaa! Bueno, perdón por la tardanza, abajo expongo mis razones n.n Los dejo leyendo, ¡espero que disfruten el primer capítulo!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La Pereza**

Desperté sobresaltada. ¿Qué había pasado? Miré a mí alrededor y me encontraba sentada en una silla, con los brazos apoyados en la mesa y mi cabeza entre ellos.

De repente, mi muñeca comenzó a dolerme e, instintivamente, la miré. Allí, como grabado a fuego, comenzaba a aparecer una inscripción: "**_tracto diabolus"_** y por lo que sabía de latín, decía "trato con el diablo" y también un nombre "**_Belfegor". _**Hice memoria un poco intranquila…quería saber quién sería el pecado que me visitaría mañana. Me acordé de que mi padre tenía un libro de demonología y fui a buscarlo rápidamente. Tenía la sensación de que ayudaría a encontrar la respuesta.

Subí hasta su habitación, que supuestamente me estaba vedado…la puerta estaba cerrada, por lo cual me pregunté que haría para abrirlo y buscar el libro…concluí después de unos segundos en buscar un invisible (Kaze: de esas hebillitas negras finitas que son dobles y pueden venir de colores. En las pelis se usan para abrir candados y puertas sin tener las llaves, igual que va a hacer Sakurita aquí) y abrir la puerta con él. ¿Cómo se me ocurrió la idea? No sé…pero seguro que fue mi inner.

Fui corriendo a mi habitación para buscar alguna de las dichosas hebillitas y tome una con rapidez para volver hacia la puerta de mis padres. Con la horquetilla abrí la puerta con cuidado y entré.

Prendí la luz, que iluminó tenuemente todo. Recorrí con la mirada la pieza y la posé sobre la biblioteca cargada de libros que estaba en una esquina y, más precisamente, en un libro de tapa roja, muy gordo y de hojas suaves. Lo había visto una sola vez porque mi padre se lo había olvidado sobre la mesa y lo tomé para ver de qué se trataba. En letras negras decía "Demonología". Cuando iba a comenzarlo a leer, mi padre apareció y me dijo que no me quería ver más con ese libro, por lo cual tuve que prometérselo y no volví a pensar en ese libro hasta ese día.

Lo tomé entre las manos con toda suavidad, porque me parecía sumamente delicado aún cuando su contenido fuera de lo más siniestro. Abrí en el índice y busqué el nombre que aparecía grabado en mi muñeca como un tatuaje. Cuando lo encontré, fui directamente a esa página. Lo que leí decía más o menos así:

Belfegor: demonio vinculado a la seducción pero al mismo tiempo a la acidia o pereza, pecado capital denominado de esta manera por la Iglesia Católica.

Uff…tanto buscar para que dijera eso nada más.

Bueno, por lo menos sabía que al otro día me visitaría el demonio de la pereza. Miré el dije de mi collar que decía un nombre:** Shikamaru. **Supuse que era el nombre del demonio aquí en la tierra, como el de Lucifer era Kakashi.

**Al día siguiente**

Siguiendo el consejo del Rey del Averno, me levanté a la hora pactada a la que debía venir el primer pecado a tratar de convencerme, La Pereza.

Ya era el mediodía y mi querido pecado no aparecía. Comí sola y recién a las cinco de la tarde se dignó a aparecer.

Estaba afuera disfrutando del sol, y en un momento estaba a mi lado contemplando las nubes conmigo. Pegué un grito, a lo que él me miró con una mezcla de indiferencia y sueño.

-Hola Sakura.-saludó antes de volver a la contemplación de las nubes. Cuando me tranquilicé volví a tumbarme sobre el césped a su lado.

-Hola Shikamaru-san.-le respondí el saludo educadamente.

-Dime Shikamaru solo.-me pidió cerrando los ojos. Claramente tenía sueño y yo no iba a impedir que se durmiera si quería, ese demonio era muy pacífico.-Bueno Saku, esto de la seducción es lo mío, pero como debes estar viendo es muy problemático y no deseo hacerlo ahora. No me molestaría quedarme un rato contigo, si a ti no te molesta, claro

Para ser un demonio era encantadoramente educado y quedé fascinada con sus modales tan correctos y pulcros. Aparte de que de por sí el era lindo, cabello oscuro atado en una coleta, cara que tenía un gesto aburrido pero también cortés, un pantalón de jean, una remera negra y una campera verde oscura.

-Por supuesto que no me molesta que te quedes conmigo aquí, Shika-kun. No me vendría mal algo de compañía.-le contesté con una sonrisa sincera para que se quedara un rato más conmigo. Él me caía estupendamente bien y quería un poco de compañía, como le había dicho.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta la noche cuando vimos caer las estrellas. Comencé a temblar por el frío, pero no quería interrumpir la paz de ese momento. Él se dio cuenta de que temblaba y se quitó la campera para extendérmela amablemente, mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa. La tomé tímidamente y me la puse, aspirando el aroma que tenía su prenda. Cerré los ojos un momento al oler su perfume, no me importaba lo que pensara de mí al verme tan concentrada con su chaqueta.

-Gra…-traté de agradecerle, pero cuando miré a mí alrededor la Pereza ya no se encontraba, en su lugar estaba "Kakashi" mirándome con una sonrisa socarrona de nuevo. _"¿No tiene otra sonrisa?" _pensé y mi inner me contestó _"Admite que esa sonrisa lo vuelve un bombón de primera clase". _Me sonrojé un poco y lo miré de reojo. Mi inner tenía razón y se lo dije, a lo que ella rió estrepitosamente.

-¿Cuál es la razón para sonrojarte de esa manera, Saku-chan? ¿Es por la visita de Shikamaru o por algo que te dijo tu pervertida inner sobre mí?-insinuó acercándose peligrosamente. Lo miré con cara de incredulidad y luego pasé rápidamente a una cara apenada y sonrojada. Y realmente la cercanía con él no ayudaba para nada a concebir una respuesta coherente. Soltó una asombrosa y armoniosa risa que me dejó un poco descolocada por su hermosura. Si, es un poco tonto enamorarse de la risa de alguien. Pero realmente ésta era celestial, o, mejor dicho, tentadoramente infernal.

-Su-supongo q-que por a-ambas co-cosas…-tartamudeé sinceramente. Shika-kun también me había dejado medio confundida, y, aunque no habíamos intercambiado casi ninguna palabra, me había dejado hipnotizada por el hecho de tener un aura de seducción muy potente, por ser tan pacífico y educado.

-Shikamaru tiene un extravagante efecto en las mujeres y puedo notar que tú no has sido la excepción ante su encanto natural.- sonreímos ambos. Yo, por saber que era cierto lo de su encanto y él, supongo que por mi cara y mi actitud. ¿Ya con el primer pecado iba a caer?- Bueno niña, mañana recibirás al segundo pecado capital. Espero que te prepares y te armes de toda tu paciencia para el siguiente pecado, que según las chicas en endiabladamente cautivador aunque tiene un defectito que no tardarás nada en descubrir, y que es posible que con tu carácter no lo aguantes mucho que digamos.

-Espero que no tenga un éxito mayor al que tuvo Shika-kun sobre mí, porque sino ya mismo estoy ardiendo entre las llamas del infierno.-repuse, medio jugando y medio en serio. Dios mío, si todos los demás pecados eran iguales de la Pereza, no tardaría nada en caer ante las reglas del juego de Lucifer y sus demonios. Kakashi rió, y entre sus risas, desapareció sin dejar rastros.

Acostumbrada ya, yo único que hice fue levantarme del césped, sacudirme la ropa y arrebujarme en la campera, que desde ahora la llevaría siempre conmigo para recordar a la Pereza, con quien había pasado toda una tarde contemplando las blancas nubes.

* * *

_**¡Bueno bueno! Ese fue el primer capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y antes de extenderme les dejo el resumen del próximo n.n**_

_¿Perder la paciencia?  
Eso era poco comparado con lo que sentía en ese momento, la furia parecía querer salir por sus poros como lava ardiente y burbujeante para despellejarlo vivo por idiota, y soberbio._

_¡Lo odiaba!_

_Pero todo puede mejorar, ¿no?_

_Y el tema de ser una escritora estrella, con un buen padre, la llenaba de expectativas, unas muy altas, sobre todo por quién se las proponía._

_**Bueno, quiero decirles una cosa... Yo tengo este fanfic en otro lugar, donde estoy más que satisfecha por los comentarios y las lecturas, y decidí traer los fanfics a esta página para que más personas pudieran leerlo... Pero como todos saben, a todos los autores nos gusta que comenten, es una manera de saber si les gusta como va la trama, los personajes y demás... Por lo cual, quería pedirles que comenten más, si no, a ningún autor le da ganas de seguir publicando (que es lo que me pasó en estos días), porque si vemos que tienen iniciativa y les gusta, siempre tratamos de satisfacerlos, o por lo menos yo n.n Así que piénsenlo, ¿si? Son muy importantes los reviews para nosotros.**_

_**Así que bueno, espero leer más de ustedes pronto, y todos los reviews que me dejen, van a ser respondidos n.n**_

_**Ahh, y si tienen algún fanfic suyo que les gustaría que lea, encantada n.n**_

**_¡Muchas gracias por leer, en serio!_**

**_¡Pásense por mis otros fanfics!_**

**_¡Un beso!_**


End file.
